The present invention relates generally to clamping apparatus and feeding stock material on a wood shaper, a router table and a table saw, particularly to normal cutting, shaping and precision processing of material on a wood shaper, a router table and a table saw, and specifically to climb cutting, shaping and the precision processing of stock material and in the form of small pre cut panels.
The use of fingers, finger boards, hold down devices, power feeders, fences and a miter slot accommodating miter gages, sliding miter jigs and other accessories milled in the stock support tables of wood shapers, router tables and table saws is representative of the prior art that has addressed apparatus associated with the processing of materials. The invention described does not solve the problem of high precision processing of stock material and small work pieces of material with accuracy, safety, speed and consistent results.
These systems and methods allow for the manufacture of medium size work pieces only, in a cumbersome manner, while the operator contends with the issue of clogging. Cut material debris in a recessed miter slot may result in the loss of precision and hazard to the operator.
There is no system, which currently exists that can easily be converted to process small work pieces with great precision, flexibility of positioning and offer operator ease and safety.
Existing systems do not produce precision consistent results, efficient use of the operators time or reduce operator stress. Kick back, potential for injury, is not reduced.
There is no system that eliminates saw marks and chatter, the use of waxes, chipping, splitting, tear and blow out of the work piece.
These systems do not dimension the wood as well as form it. Slightly over cut material is not accommodated. Existing systems do not have a unique indexing system that uses spacers or interfaces with other manufacturers gages for precision processing of materials.
Many systems do not eliminate waste and improve the performance of the machine on which it is installed.
These systems require a number of light passes to be made. The best feed rate is the slowest speed.
From the above, it can be seen what is needed is a system and a process for installation of it's major components, comprised of a clamping apparatus and adjustable back fence, for the precision processing of work pieces on a wood shaper, router table and table saw with a greater degree of operator ease, speed, safety, more economical and consistent results, as a clamping apparatus and back fence assembly.